


For The First Time

by wildfrancium



Series: Neon Lights [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Andrew blows Neil for the first time. (Takes place early on in Talented)





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just Neil being Neil. 
> 
> With Talented almost wrapped up I realize I have a ton of one shot ideas to work on. Enjoy!!

Andrew got hard easily and always when they made out. But he didn’t say anything about it so Neil never did either.

Neil definitely chubbed up when making out with Andrew but rarely got to the point of having to take care of things.

The first time he did though it was great.

“I want to blow you,” Andrew said when they were locked in their room after practice. Neil’s body felt like lead but at the thought, his exhaustion disappeared.

“Oh okay?” he said nervously and sat on the bed. Andrew stood in front of him.

“You can say no,” Andrew reminded him, but Neil shook his head looking up at him.

“No it’s not that. I want to I just haven’t before…” Neil said trailing off.

“I really don’t care if you last five seconds as long as you want to,” Andrew said and Neil nodded.

“Should I shower?” he asked. He’d taken a quick shower after practice and his underwear were clean but he hadn’t been like thorough… and Andrew wanted Neil’s dick  _ in his mouth  _ and Neil didn’t know the cleanliness protocol especially in regards to Andrew.

“I don’t care. I’d have done it before you showered,” he said pulling off his sweatshirt so he was just in sweatpants and a Palmetto t-shirt. 

“Like in my uniform?” Neil asked unsure if he thought it was gross or not. Maybe if he thought about it too hard it’d be gross but he personally probably wouldn’t think it was gross because he did like it when Andrew was all hot and sweaty.

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “Don’t get any ideas, but yes,” he said and Neil smiled at the thought of him and Andrew after winning a game and well it definitely helped start things.

“Do I like stand or what?” Neil asked feeling stupid. 

“You can lie down but take off your shorts,” Andrew said climbing onto the bed and sitting on his knees. “And your shirt if you want to.”

Neil kicked off his shoes and stood, watching Andrew watch him take his shorts and underwear off. He looked down at his half hard dick feeling his ears heat up when he thought about how Andrew was going to put it in his mouth.

Neil tried to relax by reminding himself that Andrew had done it before by choice, but he was still nervous.

Neil toyed with the hem of his shirt and then with a deep breathe, he pulled it over his head. “You can touch me wherever,” Neil said sitting on the bed and laying back. He kept his eyes on Andrew and licked his lips. “Even parts I haven’t touched,” he added in a small voice.

Andrew nodded, putting hot hands on Neil’s thighs and leaning forward. “Can I kiss you Neil?” he asked softly and Neil nodded. 

“Yes,” he said finally relaxing under the hot press of Andrew’s mouth and the way his lips pulled against Neil’s. 

“You can put your hands in my hair,” Andrew murmured against Neil’s lips as his fingers trailed up Neil’s thighs to caress his hip bones. “Don’t pull or push but tugging is okay.”

“Okay,” Neil whispered, voice rougher than he expected. He pulled his hands off the bedding and sank them into Andrew’s thick hair. 

Another kiss and Andrew’s mouth moved to Neil’s jaw and then his neck making Neil finally groan.

Neil tried to keep his body still but the way Andrew ran his fingers over the insides of Neil’s thighs was starting to become torture.

“Andrew…” he moaned, tightening his fingers in Andrew’s hair.

“I know,” he murmured against Neil’s neck and moved down Neil’s body.

The first touch of Andrew’s wet tongue to the tip of Neil’s cock was mind blowing. Neil made a very loud, very embarassing noise followed by a litany of “oh god, oh fuck,” as Andrew’s hot wet mouth engulfed him.

Staying still was the absolute worst. Neil had never done something so hard. His grip on Andrew’s hair was the only thing tying him to the earth, and every loud grunt and groan sounded far away when Andrew moved his head, sucking, and Neil was pretty sure he astral projected.

Neil wanted to look, to watch, but he managed to crack his eyes open and almost died at the sight of Andrew bent over him, hands braced on his thighs, and eyes blissfully closed.

Dirty thoughts and ideas bombarded Neil’s brain. Stuff he didn’t know he wanted he almost begged for. It would be alarming if Neil’s brain hadn’t ceased it’s processing power. 

His hips wanted to buck up into the tight heat of Andrew’s mouth where he was basically sucking Neil’s soul out.

And then he came.

Hard.

It was like a damn burst and he wished he’d been able to warn Andrew who made a choked surprised sound but what were words?

Neil finished and his entire being went lax.

Andrew hovered over him, mouth shiny and red. Neil really liked it.

“Good?” Andrew asked.

“Amazing,” Neil slurred out. “Was it good for you?” Neil asked and Andrew nodded.

“Yes. I’m going to clean up and then take a shower. It’s okay if you fall asleep,” he said softly and Neil shook his head.

Andrew jacked off in the shower and that’s what he was obviously going to do since Neil could see he was hard.

But they had a deal and Neil would knock after thirty minutes so that it didn’t become obsessive and a panic attack. They were trying to rewire that sex and masturbation revolving around Neil was okay.

It seemed to be working.

“I’ll stay awake to get you,” Neil said with a yawn. “But can you kiss me first?” he asked, briefly wondering if it was like indirectly kissing his dick.

Andrew pressed a sticky kiss to Neil’s lips and Neil found he didn’t mind at all. He smiled, but kept his tired eyes shut.

“Think about me in the shower,” he said with a cheeky grin. Andrew snorted.

“I always do.”


End file.
